Ryuusei no Rockman : Always and Forever
by RTNknight
Summary: Ryuusei or Star Force game-verse, took place after the epilogue of Rockman Operating Shooting Star. Almost everything was bound to change. However, something would be the same no matter what. The final installment of Misora (Sonia) x Subaru (Geo) x Luna triangle resolved project. [FINAL VERSION]


**Ryuusei no Rockman : Always and Forever**

**Summary:** Ryuusei or Star Force game-verse, took place after the epilogue of Rockman Operating Shooting Star. Almost everything was bound to change. However, something would be the same no matter what. The final installment of Misora x Subaru x Luna triangle resolved project.

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Ryuusei no Rockman (Megaman Star Force) nor its characters.

* * *

It was a sunny holiday at the Tokyo National Park. Luna had invited her friends there to celebrate her one-month anniversary as Student Body President. At the moment Hoshikawa Subaru was napping comfortably on the bench. He was relieved that War-Rock had gone to a party elsewhere. Otherwise a headache from all the exaggerated tales of his adventures would surely ensue. His brief respite ended when Luna cleared her throat.

"Hoshikawa-kun, could you tell the others to get ready for lunch? Also look for Hibiki-san. I've no idea where she wandered off," Luna requested politely.

As she said, Hibiki Misora was nowhere around. Subaru went to Gonta and Kizamaro. They were playing cards at the nearby bench.

"Gonta, have you seen Misora?"

"Nope. She had a few matches with me before Kizamaro took her place."

Subaru glanced at Kizamaro who only shook his head in response. Deciding to join his friends, Subaru examined the discards. "What's this game anyway?...Grand Millionaire."

"Subaru-kun, you just watch! I'll beat him to a pulp and claim the title of Duel King. Five!" Kizamaro declared confidently.

"How impudent! The game doesn't end until the last card is played. Seven!" Gonta retorted boldly.

"Hey! That's my line. How dare you steal the property of the King?"

_Wow, they sure are heated up with all these wisecracks._ Subaru observed the ongoing battle curiously.

"Everyone, lunch is ready," Luna exclaimed happily. But the three boys seemingly had no intention of budging at all.

"You're making a big mistake, fighting the worst bully in history," Gonta taunted, picking a card. "Nine!"

"Actually, you're the Ox who doesn't know your place yet. Eat this, joker! That's a ten for me."

"H-How could this be? Are you cheating?" Gonta groaned.

"Of course not! By the way, I can see how the game will end!" Kizamaro touched his nose bridge.

"Hey! I said it's a lunch time," Luna walked toward them, irritated.

"Tsk, it's too early for that! Face my final weapon, Ophiuchus! Oop, I mean queen!"

"Have you lost your mind?" Kizamaro teased. "Double joker, there goes three fours!"

"I can't believe this, t-three sixes!" Gonta desperately dumped all his hands.

"Triple joker!"

"Hold on! This makes no sense. You've too many jokers for crying out loud," Subaru interjected.

"My life is an eternal trump card. I can make jokers myself," Kizamaro reasoned proudly as an intense aura shone brightly. Sadly, it was not radiating from Kizamaro's pride, but rather from the frustration of the girl standing behind him.

"Why the hell are you ignoring me? You damn anime maniac!" Luna roared loudly. Many birds flew away as if there had been some sort of explosion or natural disaster.

The next thing they knew, the boys were gathered timidly around the picnic baskets. They watched Luna fume.

"My, my, I have to refrain from saying vulgar words. You guys are such a pain," Luna muttered before choosing one basket. Inside was a stack of neatly arranged sandwiches. They were a combination of bread, grilled chicken, avocado and tomato that smelled of sweet caramel. The morsels were quite fantastic for a simple holiday meal.

Regrettably, their splendid appearance did not convince Gonta and Kizamaro of their flavor. Remembering Luna's infamous cooking skill, they sweated.

"Ah, they look quite tasty but there aren't that many. A big guy should have a big heart. I'll eat cup ramen instead!" Gonta offered firmly. He sounded dubious though.

"Are you an idiot? There're still more baskets! And how can you be satisfied with something so unhealthy? It doesn't have a lot of nutrients to begin with," Luna scowled.

"D-Don't worry, I also brought some vitamin supplements. The one that are frequently advertised now," Kizamaro added sheepishly.

"No! What's up with all these instant foods? Don't you think I can cook decently?" Luna finally became infuriated. It became apparent that the attempts to save their stomachs were about to bring their doom. Just when everything seemed to be lost, Subaru grabbed a sandwich and ate it contently. The other kids halted their movements, surprised at this unexpected action.

"H-How does it taste?" Luna asked anxiously, worried that she had failed miserably again.

"Umm, the chicken is fairly good although it's not well grilled. But I like how you mixed two ingredients together. The juicy tomato and buttery avocado really melted in my mouth. It's quite delicious! I'm impressed," Subaru commented, sipping some water.

"I-It's nothing special. And I didn't really make them all for you," Luna replied meekly.

_Every crisis really makes heroes out of ordinary people. Subaru, you're our savior. We don't have to face the Endless Eight of torture_. Gonta and Kizamaro were thrilled at the possibility of Luna's wrath.

"I know how determined you try to improve yourself. Rockman is lucky to have a devoted fan. Sometimes I wish that I had some."

"Y-Yeah! But only when you become awesome like him! If you can protect me always and forever, I may let you…." Luna fidgeted profusely, daydreaming.

"I guess you can count on that, Kaichou! Anyway, I'll fetch Misora," Subaru volunteered, looking at the hesitant boys. "Don't worry, sandwiches are safe to eat," he assured his friends before leaving.

Unfortunately, that guarantee was no longer effective when Luna opened more baskets, containing different food. Gonta and Kizamaro stared blankly.

"Ahem! What're you waiting for? Quickly try them before he comes back!" Luna demanded of the duo. They gulped uneasily, having the same dreadful thought.

_We're done for._

* * *

A large pond surrounded by many big trees was at the center of the park. That was a favorite place for private activities. Misora was there, practicing her song. It was meant to be a special gift for Subaru, similar to the "Shooting Star". However, it was far from complete.

_Between our opposite ideas,_

_There is a key to unlock your heart._

_By sharing those burdens,_

_Maybe I can see your smile again._

Sighing for the umpteenth time, Misora stopped playing her guitar. There were not any significant problems with the rhythm or the lyrics, she would reach perfection eventually. The real issue was her confidence to sing it.

She could not be certain anymore whether she could live up to its true meaning or not.

Misora stared absent-mindedly at the water. She knew that secluding herself without telling anyone was not nice. But something had been bugging her since the time travelling event. Maybe that was the main reason why she had snuck away from her friends.

_Even though that freak Clockman used some cheap tricks, it couldn't be denied that I simply made a fool out of myself. In the end I became a damsel in distress, waiting for Subaru's rescue. Was that all I could do? To make it worse, Subaru just shrugged it off, saying that I shouldn't take that agreement too seriously. _Running out of excuses, Misora scratched her head impatiently._ If only he knew how much that bothered me. Well, since he can be very dense sometimes, it may be impossible to….ahh_

Misora sprang like a startled kitten. Someone was definitely playing a prank using something cold. She looked back and saw Subaru, who held a plastic bottle of water, grinning happily.

"I-Idiot! What're you doing?" Rubbing her cheek, Misora glared at him petulantly.

"Sorry about that. I tried calling you already but you seemed lost in your song." Handing her the beverage, Subaru leisurely sat down beside Misora. They stayed completely still until Subaru broke the silence.

"It's not like you to isolate yourself during a party."

Subaru was amused when Misora frowned like a child angry with her parents over some trivial matter.

"Come on! Don't be so moody like that. What's the matter?"

"Humph! Can't I have some peace? Are you the entertainment correspondent or something? No interview for you today!" Sticking her tongue out, Misora turned away, annoyed.

"That's the way idol life is, isn't it?" Subaru chuckled softly. "It's been a while since I saw you practice in person. Would you mind..."

"It'll be the same one you already heard. What's the point then?"

"That might be true. How about searching for your own purpose?" Seeing Misora pay full attention, Subaru continued, "You seemed to have been in a lot of stress lately. Try to chill out a bit. For example, many people expect great performance from Rockman. I try to take it easy and everything turns out surprisingly well. As for your song…."

"Fine, I'll play it one more time!" Misora cut Subaru off. Setting guitar's cord, she hardened her resolve.

_I can't stop worrying about you because of your stubborn heroism. But maybe I've been taking this too much to heart. I should find my own happiness as well. My song, my dream, I'll eventually share whatever I discover with you._

Humming softly, she released her imagination into the notes. Subaru listened to the song intently.

"Hmm, that's quite enjoyable. Maybe you're in a better mood now."

"Huh, and what made you think I am? I hope it's not your lukewarm praise," Misora inquired skeptically, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, it sounded uniquely upbeat. Although you usually sing lively tunes, you seemed to be chained down by something. If you can master this new song, it may bring out your best potential." Subaru glanced at Misora, only to found her remain speechless. "Ah, you don't have to believe me. Just do what makes you feel comfortable," he hastily added.

"I see. Y-You sure are perceptive," Misora admitted nervously, trying to hide her slightly pink face. She did not want to openly accept his advice yet. It was her pride after all.

"Thanks for your opinion. We should hurry back then…." Misora stopped in her tracks when Subaru suddenly blurted out.

"Umm, Misora, I really appreciated your support. But make sure you won't overdo it, ok? Also…." Subaru trailed off, considering something.

_I want to become stronger so I can protect everyone from danger. Misora, please always remain by my side until then. You're the best person who can keep walking with me as my Brother, my comrade, or even my shield._

The instant Subaru wished that, he declared spontaneously.

"Please stay by my side, always and forever. That….is the only thing I want."

There was nothing but an awkward silence. And her reaction after that was quite interesting, somehow priceless.

Misora opened and closed her mouth rapidly but no words came out. Then she retreated awkwardly until colliding with a nearby tree.

"W-W-Wha-What are you saying?" Misora stammered. Her face reddened notably.

"Eh? I only asked because you're my best friend. Why are you so worked up about it?" Oblivious to her feelings, Subaru blinked confusedly.

Figuring that she was overreacting, Misora exhaled in relief. _So much hope for a proposal. Better not wish for such things._ Subaru smiled broadly as Misora walked toward him, squeezing his hands. She accepted the deal wholeheartedly.

"Alright! I'll stay by your side, always and forever!"

* * *

Somewhere in the universe, another story was going on.

The twilight sky was red. The scenery could have been quite fascinating. However, the ground below was tainted with the crimson color of death.

Countless corpses were once warriors. They had shared a mutual goal, to destroy the origin of destruction. With the massive manpower gathering from all directions, success should have been easily achievable. It was tragic that they were utterly annihilated in the end.

Kneeling sorrowfully atop the bloodstained hill, the sole survivor gazed around the desolate field. It was not the first time this circumstance had happened. Ironically, it would not be the last either. As long as the root of misfortune existed, the same massacre was totally inevitable. The sound of approaching armies indicated that additional service from the champion would be required this time.

In order to cease this eternal cycle, drastic measures had been contemplated. All the mistakes could be corrected after stepping over infinite battles. The grand conquest was the only acceptable option.

Thus summoning of the champion began. Chanting mentally, a surge of energy was concentrated.

_O foundation of power._

_The prestige of Drei illumines above all._

_O master of killing art._

_Shrouding by miracle defies reality._

_Heed my words._

_My will creates your presence._

_And your skill shapes my destiny._

_If you consent to assist my scheme, then come forth._

_The one inhibits the might of legends, Spirit of Demolisher._

The channeling contact was absolutely flawless. A mysterious circle of light glimmered brilliantly. It was not long before a silhouette with long blond hair emerged from the dazzling beam.

"Honestly, why did you make such a complicated invocation? I can appear immediately whenever you want," the champion complained jokingly.

"D-Don't mock me! There's not much time left. Could you lend me your strength to fulfill my wish again?"

Smiling inwardly, the champion faced the incoming assaults.

"Don't you already know the answer? I'll deliver you certain victory, always and forever."

* * *

**Special Thanks:**

Kaewalee-chan, my kawaii imouto! This story is her birthday present.

Tamashi-san, who betaread my humble story and teach me lots of grammar.

Mr. Co-Founder of SubaruxMisora club at DeviantArt, the one I've already fulfilled my (unilateral) sworn mission. I've just completed SxM fanfic trilogy masterpiece.

Qaint, my dear fellow writer! Check his stories! I guarantee you with my honor that he truly is talented young writer.

Wanderer Whatsoever, I can't thank you enough if you could stop spamming my PM telling me to post more stories.

Capcom, for the same reason I mentioned in my first work.

Every fallen warriors, the sole survivor and the champion in the last part for providing some grand stuff to write. Please check my profile annoucement for more details.

Anyway, have fun with my stories! Feel free to review, preferable sign-in.


End file.
